Study Session
by Zanmat0
Summary: Souji discovers a new little detail about our Detective Prince.


**Short fic today, but it should be a nice little read.**

* * *

><p>✨ It's snowing outside…<p>

"Do you need me to explain this one to you?"

"…"

"Naoto?"

"…Mm?"

Souji looked up from his textbook to check on Naoto, but as he saw the state she was in he couldn't help but smile. Naoto was desperately trying to stay awake by keeping her head propped up with her arms, and she had a dreamy look in her eyes as she stared blankly across to Souji. Setting down his pencil, he reached over to close her books to clear off her side of the table, then took her cap off and set it aside. Naoto had an aloof look on her face the whole time, but her gaze attentively followed Souji's movements. Souji noticed that she was still aware enough to watch him, so he grinned at her as he tousled her hair. "It's a good time for a little break anyway. Go ahead, take a rest."

Naoto drowsily returned the smile as she slowly rested her head on the tabletop, using her arms as pillows as she murmured, "Mm…I'm sorry, it's just…ever since I was a child, whenever I used a kotatsu, I always felt so sleepy…" Her eyes slowly closed as the smile on her face withdrew, and it didn't take long for the room to be plunged into a peaceful silence, save for the soft breathing noises Naoto made as she slept. Souji watched her for a few seconds before smiling fondly and standing up, walking around the table to Naoto's side. His eyes scanned the room for extra blankets, but his options were next to nil. Sighing, he slipped out of his jacket and draped it over the slumbering girl. His small smile grew a bit as he brushed some hair off her cheek, planting a feather kiss in the same place. Naoto purred pleasurably at the contact, and she curled into the makeshift blanket as she unconsciously enjoyed the attention. Souji took a seat on the couch behind her as he couldn't hold back a yawn of his own. "Hm. Well…it _is_ a good time for a little rest. Just a few minutes." He crossed his arms as he began to doze off, stubbornly ignoring the slight chill he felt with the reasoning that his body heat would eventually accommodate him. _Just in case she needs something…I'll stay close for now._

"…"

✨ A hour or two later…

Naoto slowly opened her eyes as she began to register her surroundings, but as she realized that she had done something incredibly rude to her partner, she bolted upright. "I-I'm sorry, Senpai! I couldn't help but…Senpai?" Bemused, Naoto scanned the apartment, her eyes examining the hall, then the kitchen, then finally…behind her, for she had sensed a presence of familiar warmth nearby. Turning sheepishly, she started to apologize again until she saw that Souji had been sleeping as well. She reached up to touch his cheek, but recoiled a bit as he shivered and nestled deeper into his shirt collar. Frowning a bit with concern, she wondered where his jacket had gone to until she tried to stand up, feeling as if a layer of heat had been shed off. Looking downwards, Naoto groaned in self-annoyance as she picked up the heavy grey coat that had been the reason of Souji's discomfort. She threw it onto the coat hanger near her door as she cast about her storage closet, nodding in satisfaction as her hand came upon a large blanket. As Naoto made her way back to Souji, she massaged his shoulder to get him to shift his limbs enough to drape the blanket over him, then she herself slipped underneath after she had taken off her uniform jacket. A blush dusted her cheeks as she snuggled against him, and she took one of his arms to wrap it around her shoulder, gasping softly as Souji instinctively pulled her a tad closer. "…"

Naoto's blush deepened as she heard his mumbles, but she felt a fuzzy feeling in her heart as she reached up to take his hands in her own, sharing whatever warmth she could provide. Looking up to his face out of the corner of her eye, Naoto watched his face, which was lolling in her direction as she felt his chest rising and falling with every breath. Every time Souji exhaled, his breath tickled her ear, and she inched her face a bit closer to his. She briefly considered her options, then decided to tighten her grip on his hand as she pecked his cheek affectionately, mimicking his gesture from earlier. Souji stirred a bit as a content smile crossed his face, and the sight of it elated Naoto, leading her to rub his hand gently with her thumb. Smiling, she leaned deeper into him and quietly took a breath.

"It's nice to indulge in the simple things, huh?"

Naoto didn't seem fazed that Souji had awoken, and she instead nodded in agreement. "It would seem so…it's a sufficient change of pace for what we've dealt with this year."

"Hm…so much for studying. Ah well, it's not like we really needed to, you being the genius that you are."

"There's no need for flattery…"

Souji chuckled as he squeezed Naoto's hand, shifting his shoulder so that her head was resting more comfortably on him, then leaned his head back against the couch cushion. His gaze shifted outside the window to watch the gentle snowfall, and he felt something shifting against him, presumably Naoto following his vision. "…Inaba looks nicer in white."

"It's a better setting to read a book near the fireplace, as well."

"Seems credible. I should try it sometime…"

"May I join you?"

"If that's what'll content you, then by all means. But for now, take a rest. The case is over. You've earned it."

"Is that so? Or is it that you want me to stay so you can sleep more comfortably?"

"That's just an extra perk."

Naoto giggled a bit and settled down, closing her eyes as Souji stifled a yawn. Soon they were both asleep again, but their hands were still intertwined in a solid grip.

* * *

><p><strong>Snow is nice.<strong>


End file.
